


提摩西什么都知道

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, TimDick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 提姆知道迪克的一切，但他想知道的更多





	提摩西什么都知道

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有后续【开车】

提摩西什么都知道。  
迪克今年第四次被女朋友甩了，提姆和杰森安慰他这次好歹你谈超过了两个月，不错了，毕竟一个随时都有可能爽约的男人再帅女孩儿也不会喜欢。  
“看开点，至少你不缺一夜情。”  
“你要的话我给你啊小翅膀。”  
“我可不要。”杰森说。“我可是正经人。”  
“得了吧，大红，你又不是没有过。”  
“你什么都知道是吗，鸟宝宝。”  
提摩西什么都知道。  
他知道迪克的口味，他的橱柜里总放着苹果酱，酸酸甜甜，高热量，好吃。提姆精心挑选了另一个牌子的，他觉得更好吃，拿去替换了迪克的苹果酱。“我觉得这个牌子更好吃点。”他时不时的再迪克面前这么提到，并总能在迪克的苹果酱吃完前带来新的一瓶。  
现在迪克吃的是他当时带来的那个牌子的苹果酱，他自己买的，在提姆不知不觉的影响下。  
提摩西什么都知道，他甚至知道迪克常用的安全套牌子，还有润滑剂牌子，就连他习惯买哪个牌子的内裤都知道。  
说得更透彻点，他连迪克自慰的时候更喜欢用左手这件事都知道。  
没有人知道提摩西到底知道多少。他和布鲁斯一样，精于收集情报，分析信息，甚至有过之而无不及，毕竟那可是有高智商的小脑瓜。  
他知道那么多，肯定有一个理由。  
迪克不缺女人，不缺一夜情之类的艳遇，但是说实在的，他单身的时间比他有女朋友的时间更多，他总是没时间准时赴约，然后他就被甩了，这个时候你不能指望他还有心情去找个妹子激情一晚，他没那心情，好歹他也是认真谈恋爱的人。  
提姆看着摄像头拍下的迪克在家里自慰的画面，看了好一会儿，拉开自己的裤子拉链也开始打起手枪。  
唉，提摩西什么都知道，包括迪克喜欢谁，不可能喜欢谁。  
但是，说实话，爱上一个直男并且对着他打手枪的画面打手枪，这已经色情到令人热血沸腾了。他可以再来一发，迪克你可以再来一次，多做一点，把你左边床头橱第二个抽屉里的那根按摩棒拿出来——噢，他真的拿出来了！  
摄像头诚实的录下了迪克自慰的画面，存在他的加密硬盘里。他看着迪克躺在床上，分开双腿，给自己做扩张，屁股黏糊糊湿漉漉的——直男也有权利享受前列腺高潮，但是他一定不知道自己这样多色情——尤其是他太漂亮，双性恋看到他恨不得直接弯成曲别针。看看他就知道了，提摩西·德雷克，受害者一号。  
“嗯哼……嗯……哈啊——嗯……”迪克慢慢把按摩棒塞进后穴里，咬着嘴唇发出细碎的呻吟。“嗯……嗯嗯……啊……”  
——哎哟，天啊，为什么有人能叫得那么色情。  
他盯着迪克的手，盯着，知道他自己握住按摩棒抽插起来。“哈啊！啊！啊啊——嗯！啊啊！舒服——”他叫得很小声，但没用，他听得见。“啊，啊啊……嗯……好棒……这个好舒服……”  
太温柔了，他可以再激烈点，把他操哭，操得他打嗝，认不出他是谁，说什么都会答应。想把他操哭，他被操哭的话一定很漂亮。  
提姆一边打着手枪一边想，怎么会有直男喜欢前列腺高潮呢，那可是在操自己啊。  
迪克的精液射出来落在他的肚子上，屁股里那根按摩棒几乎全被插了进去。提姆看着他那些淫荡的小细节，心里盘算着下次要给他偷偷换个味道的润滑剂，换成他喜欢的那款。想着这些，他半眯着眼睛射在自己的手心里，看着屏幕里瘫在床上扭动身体的迪克，心里只想把他操到哭。他可以先用按摩棒让迪克爽爽，然后就让他知道什么比按摩棒更爽。

不管怎么说，迪克从不缺少约会，尽管夜翼的工作让他经常半路走人或者没法去约会，但谁让他长得好看呢。  
提姆有时候在写作业或者翻阅财务报表的时候会听迪克聊到约会的事情，他甚至有出过主意去哪里更好玩，不过他买了游乐园的票，却从来没有约过迪克。  
说实话，他的私人生活里应该不需要他，他做好弟弟的身份就好了，他已经太越界了。  
提摩西什么都知道，包括迪克喜欢谁都知道。他唯一不知道的就是是否应该把迪克掰弯，并且如何让他弯向他这边。  
于是那天他做了一个大胆的决定，对外宣称是试验。  
“简直蠢。”他心里的提摩西一号说。  
“提摩西，大不同，半夜起来涂口红。”提摩西二号唱着歌。“涂完口红戴美瞳。”  
“哦，闭嘴，提摩西二号。”  
“穿上裙子骗儿童。”  
“你见过二十七岁的儿童啊？”  
“幽默点嘛，提摩西一号。”  
提姆觉得自己心里有他妈俩弱智。  
精心打扮的提姆扮成一个红发女孩，一眼看过去贼啦漂亮的那种。他要看迪克上不上钩，上钩了就和他约会，不上钩就宣布实验失败，反正他有一堆理由。  
迪克来了，他向迪克搭讪，他们很快聊了起来。迪克没有注意到他是男人而且还是提姆，镇定自若的提摩西慢慢靠近了他的猎物。  
他了解迪克，但是他猜不到迪克会是什么反应。比如他会觉得一个女孩绞手指的动作很可爱，迪克可能就不会那么觉得，他只能猜测迪克喜欢什么样的细节，他喜不喜欢撩头发的动作，喜不喜欢女孩冲他眨眼睛，或是翘起一边的嘴角朝他笑——他要知道这些，他想知道迪克的一切，这让他觉得很安全，这样就好像迪克的一切都在他的掌心中一样，只有握在自己手里的才是自己的。  
迪克和他聊起了天，提姆改变了说话方式，加了一些女孩子可能有的可爱的用词方式，他甚至连口音都改了，听起来像是哥谭东边的口音。  
“一起吃饭吗？”他用手指捻着发梢，这是今天的小动作之一。“我们可以多聊聊。”  
他看着迪克灿烂地笑起来，手搭在他的肩上，他们凑近了，那双美丽的蓝眼睛看着他——太近了，心脏都要跳出来了。  
“……十分荣幸。”  
继承自布鲁斯的油嘴滑舌，还有……他们刚刚接吻了。  
——他们刚刚接吻了！  
提姆花了好大劲才抑制住自己按倒迪克掀起裙子露出大老二把他一顿猛操的冲动。他百分百确定迪克没有发现他是男孩子，没发现他是提姆，他甚至对这“女孩”很有好感。  
“……我得告诉你一件事，迪克。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“……我是男孩子。”  
迪克眨眨眼睛，笑得更灿烂了。  
“只有你才会把杯子把手握在手心里一个劲按啊，提米。”  
——操，他硬了。

现在提姆有一个新的愿望。  
他想穿着裙子操迪克，现在，立刻，马上。


End file.
